The Objective of this SBIR Phase II project is to complete the translation of a well-established, evidence-based falls prevention program into a low cost, easily accessed personalized falls prevention software program. Health-In-Motion will be an interactive guided exercise program using innovative motion controlled technology for delivery on a personal computer. The death rate due to falls has increased 65% over the past decade and the total annual cost of injurious falls is projected to be over $54 billion by 2020. Exercise programs specifically designed to improve balance and strength, can decrease the rate of falls by 30%-40%; potentially saving the health care system $18 billion annually. Unfortunately, the dissemination of these programs is limited by personnel costs and often requires traveling to community centers for training by an experienced instructor. Video game technology can provide a solution. There is unprecedented interest by older adults in playing gesture-controlled games, creating an untapped and viable market to deliver a public health intervention. Innovation: We will translate established evidence-based falls prevention programs into interactive digital activities for mass dissemination. The final product will 1) deliver a validated balance screening test, 2) progress a user through an individualized exercise program designed to improve balance, 3) deliver data on performance for users and providers through a dynamic Web-UI, 4) challenge to cognitive reserve, 5) offer social support and 6) educate users about fall prevention. Users' movements are identified, recognized, and tracked with an innovative 3D motion capture sensor, Kinect for Windows v2. Strategy: The Health-In-Motion will digitize reliable and validated fall prevention programs (Otago Exercise Program and Tai Chi) into an interactive software application for mass distribution and home use. This application is tailored specifically for the health and safety needs of older adult users Methods: A trans-disciplinary agile user-centered design approach will be applied in the remainder of the development of this product. Subject matter experts (older adults, caregivers, clinicians), will continue to participate in the development process to insure Health-In-Motion meets their needs. We will complete a pilot outcome study to test the hypotheses that users will prefer Health-In-Motion over standard programs, users will engage more frequently and perform better on falls risk measures after one month of training with Health-In-Motion and that the balance screens will positively correlate with standard clinical tests.